


Tales of a Insomniac Detective and His Advanced Romba

by Qwazy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Hank Anderson, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bear Android Annoys Twunk Detective, Canon-Typical Violence, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is So Done, Connor has Insomnia, Connor is A Little Bitch, Drinking, Gen, How Do I Tag, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), I hated my first reverse story, M/M, More tags to be added, Not, Not Beta Read, Rewrite of Story, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwazy/pseuds/Qwazy
Summary: "You were assigned a case early this evening. A homicide that involved a Cyberlife android and due to procedure, the company has issued a specialized machine in order to assist investigators.”. . .Removing the butt from his lips to wet them Connor leaned in a bit eyes seeming to harden, “Listen, I understand you got a program to follow, but I don't need any help on the case, especially not from an android,” he spoke gesturing to it with his cigarette, “Now, this place has a no androids allowed policy and I think you ought to follow up on that.” His words weren't as harsh like he wanted them to be, but his point was clear. He wanted to be left the fuck alone.





	Tales of a Insomniac Detective and His Advanced Romba

Most days of the Detroit Police Department’s lieutenant officer was spent doing reports and solving homicides. Day after, day after, day. It got cumbersome and tedious after awhile. But no matter how boring the case was it seemed Lieutenant Connor Anderson was always either got it finished on the dot or early. Half the time it was on unpaid overtime, but he didnt have one late report and he wasn't starting anytime soon.

Tired and overworked from his own doing it'd been one of those days where Connor dragged himself through it. Well with the help of some smokes and an unhealthy amount of part coffee, five hour energy mix of course. He wasn't even sure if other than the half a sleeve of oreos he had counted as food. Oh boy, Stern was gonna have a field day with him.

When Connor had originally stumbled into Jimmy's it was only 10:17 pm; he vaguely remembered ordering a sandwich and some shots just something he'd be able to keep down after a few days of energy drinks, granola bars and those deliciously tempting oreos. It'd been after eating a third of his sandwich, half a cigarette and two shots that the lieutenant felt the weight of exhaustion in his bones making his eyelids droop. Any other person would've been kicked out of the joint, but it seemed Jimmy knew even if it was only for a few minutes Connor desperately needed some sleep. He'd fallen into a light sleep, one easy to come out of with his right hand Connor cradled his head, fingers entangled in greasy hair. The sound of the bell had stirred him, then the rush of cold, finally the sounds of footsteps and a voice. 

“Lieutenant Anderson,” spoke a gruff voice causing the man addressed to look up. The human's brown eyes were tired, slightly unfocused as he narrowed in on the man.  
Connor looked him, really looked only to see a mouth watering mix of a silver fox and a bear.there was a detail though that caught his eye, a LED that was circling between yellow and blue. Who the fuck gave this android the right to look like it was straight out of Connor's wet dreams? He let out a snort removing his head from his hand to seem less like a sleep deprived human and more like a slightly threatening, sleep deprived human. 

“Yeah, who the fuck's asking?”, he gritted out maneuvering his body on the stool to face the man. The way he presented himself made it clear he didn't trust it by the way his back straightened out, his jaw tensed though his eyes betrayed Connor showing the still glaze of exhaustion ever present. Sure the android was attractive but he knew better than to base trust on looks. He wasn't that much of a dumbass.

"My name is Hank, the android sent by Cyberlife,” confirmed android by Cybershit, “I waited for you at the station, however when you failed to show up I was tipped off that you might be out for a drink and a bite to eat nearby. It was just my luck to find you at the fifth establishment,” it rattled off almost sounding slightly annoyed with him. As his eye twitched, he needed another smoke, Connor wondered what line of code made it seem like a sarcastic older guy. With a slight juvenal roll of the eyes the detective raised an eyebrow at the machine before reaching into his coat pocket retrieving his cigarettes and the zippo he'd had since he started smoking.

“Well,” spoke the human from around the cigarette he was lighting, “You found me so now what?”, Connor asked inhaling a few times before blowing the smoke in the androids direction. He glanced over at Jimmy behind the counter they exchanged looks of ‘Get a load of this’ before Connor returned his eyes to the android who looked even more annoyed. Guess it didn't enjoy the smoke blown into its face, it was that thought which brought a slight smirk to the corners of his mouth. Only after the nicotine filled his lungs did Connor seem to be less tense, what could he say, he was an addict.

"You were assigned a case early this evening. A homicide that involved a Cyberlife android and due to procedure, the company has issued a specialized machine in order to assist investigators.” 

It was more mechanical than before, in a way that made Connor blink at him making sure to flick the ash of his cigarette into the tray Jimmy put out. That line seemed more programmed, like it was just a line of code being used because it was activated.

Removing the butt from his lips to wet them Connor leaned in a bit eyes seeming to harden, “Listen, I understand you got a program to follow, but I don't need any help on the case, especially not from an android,” he spoke gesturing to it with his cigarette, “Now, this place has a no androids allowed policy and I think you ought to follow up on that.” His words weren't as harsh like he wanted them to be, but his point was clear. He wanted to be left the fuck alone.

“Or you could put the cigarette out and come with me, I'm sure you already know the risks of your habit,” said Hank also leaning forward a hand on the counter. That amused Connor, it was trying to be more intimidating. With his bemused smirk growing the detective simply took another hearty drag pf the thing before deftly blowing a ring of smoke at it. Watching it break on his face made Connor laugh, so did the annoyed grimace on his face.

“Alright, I'll play along,” said Connor after it looked like Hank was about to snap, “So you mentioned a homicide right?” While he was speaking the cigarette he'd been smoking was ground into the ashtray next to him. Sure Connor was dicking around with the android, but he also was interested in doing his job.

“Yes, I have the address ready as soon as you comply,” it spoke, “If you'd like you may finish your cigarette on the way.”

Choking out a laugh he looked up at the android, “You won't be able to stop anyways Tin Man,” Connor said arching is back enough it cracked a bit from being hunched over. “Jimmy, another shot for the road asked the human hopefully knowing full well the answer was a flat no. With a shake of his head Jimmy sadly denied Connor his third shot, he was still sober enough to drive.

He slid off his bar stool and stretched grunting softly at the joints the unstiffened themselves, his ass felt a little numb from sitting for so long. “Alright then Robobitch, let's get to that murder scene,” said Connor said patting the androids shoulder not too gently and strolling out the door. On his way out he pulled his hood over his mess of hair reaching for a cigarette and the zippo while he walked to his car, Hank was behind him. Connor swore it followed him around like a damn puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> Re write of my first two fics, I hate them now.


End file.
